The present invention, ‘Purple Dragon’, originated in Whitefall, Mich., as a naturally occurring branch sport (mutation) from the unpatented cultivar Lamium maculatum ‘White Nancy’, which has similar foliage but with white flowers.
The parent plant, L. maculatum ‘White Nancy’ was growing in a nursery setting in a 4 inch size container. The inventor noticed the branch sport mutation (containing deep purple flowers) and later named it ‘Purple Dragon’.
The cultivar ‘White Nancy’ typically displays silver centered, green edged leaves, and clear white flowers. ‘Purple Dragon’ differs principally in having deep purple colored flowers. It is similar to the parent cultivar in the habit (shape) of the plant.
The first successful asexual reproduction of ‘Purple Dragon’ was carried out by its discoverer. This propagation took place under controlled conditions in Spring Lake, Mich., on Sep. 1, 2000. The sport was excised, sectioned into 5 cuttings (bottom leaves removed on each), treated with 3000 ppm IBA, and rooted under intermittent mist in 3 inch containers over a period of two weeks. Five cuttings rooted and were later transplanted into 1 gallon size nursery containers for evaluation.